I'll be Watching you
by Nynayve
Summary: Songfic, 'Every breath you take' and Lily/James.


A/N: Yes, its the creepy song. Sadly, I think it fits with our wonderful Lily/James. Song belongs to the Police, characters belong to JKR. Please let me know what you think, at this point, I have read it too many times to know. The tense jumps a bit, its supposed to, You'll understand at the end.

* * *

**Every breath you take**

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_Ill be watching you_

From across the Great Hall, I saw her, laughing and chatting with her friends, completely oblivious to the stares she was getting. Her hair shown in the sunlight, garnets spun to fine strands of beauty cascading down her back. Her eyes, the window to anyone's soul, true, but never so true as with her.

Her anger, they deepened to the darkest green, nearly black.

Her laughter, the orbs seemed to bubble and burst like the cauldrons in potions.

Her sorrow, when she received the letter that her parents had died, and her eyes were hooded, held no warmth, shining with tears she refused to shed in public; never had I seen so much sadness in one persons eyes before.

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_Ill be watching you_

In the common room every night, as she sits with Alice and Marlene, gossiping about the day, games of chess, exploding snap, even Muggle Poker, once she taught them all the rules.

Thursday was Game Night for Gryffindor, and everyone put aside their fights to join in. Even them. She didn't scream at me, or jinx me, or tell me she would rather date the squid.

I wouldn't ask her out those nights.

Thursday was me favorite day of the week.

Around 11 the girls would go to bed. Everyone would follow after, it really wasn't a Thursday without them.

In our dorm, we would talk about them. Frank liked Alice. Peter liked Marlene, but so did Sirius, and Peter was just that nice of a guy.

Sirius reckons I should leave her alone, move on, "It'll never happen, mate, she will never see who you are."

Remus didn't agree. "You love her, don't you?"

Well obviously.

"Then stop stalking her!"

What?

"James, leave her alone. You follow her every move. Yes yes, we have class with her, and yes, I know you don't follow her to the toilets, because if you did, you would be dead by now. Just, leave her, James. Give it some time. Let her know the real you. Keep your stalking to your dreams."

...

....

So I did.

_Oh, cant you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_Ill be watching you_

Every night, she was there. Walking down the corridor, coming to Quidditch Practice. Laughing, crying, yelling, all of it, with me.

No one understands why I love her after all the years of rejection.

It's simple.

At first, it was _because_ of the rejection. She didn't fawn like the other girls did.

But later...

She lit up the room when she walked in.

She made my stomach flip-flop.

One time, in 4th year. I broke my arm. I was flying. I shouldn't have been, it was raining. She must have seen me, because when the lightning struck a tree near me, and I fell from my broom, she was there. She helped me to the castle. She cared about me. Until I wrecked it.

She made me - _me_ - a Marauder, forget about pranking.

She made me work harder than ever, until I was chosen Head Boy. Good Ol' Dumbledore.

I wanted her in my life always.

So...

I did what Remus suggested.

I left her alone.

And since then...

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but its you I cant replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby, please..._

Summer is always the hardest.

This year was a bit better.

Sirius is here. His mum and Dad don't deserve him for a son.

I told him my plan. He shook his head. But he said he would help.

"First Hogsmeade trip, Prongsie. I promise."

But I don't want to trick her. No pranks. I'm Head Boy, I'm going to prove to her I'm what she needs.

"Right James. Remember, we are the Marauders. There isn't anything we can't do."

_Oh, cant you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_Ill be watching you_

Remus reckons I'm still stalking her.

I tell him I can't help it, she is too pretty not to watch.

But I did stop following her dot on our map...

...yesterday...

I know about her, though. Everything she hides from the world.

Because I can read her, her eyes, and her body. She's different this year, too.

She hates that I'm Head Boy. Doesn't understand why the headmaster gave it to me, not Remus.

Remus never wanted Head Boy. He knew Sirius and I would have too much fun with it.

But I got Head Boy, and I'm not using it for pranks...

I did grow up, huh?

Hogsmeade next week. Plan is ready.

I haven't asked her out in 6 months. Everyone thinks I am gay now.

I'm not. Just waiting.

Friday. One week til the trip.

Everything is set. Remus is bringing her.

Sirius, as Padfoot, disguised as Snuffles, a friendly stray, is hidden.

Here she comes.

I wanted to say I was sorry, for the past 3 or 4 years.

"James, did you do all this?"

We transformed a dungeon room into a starlit forest. Sirius insisted on using _his_ constellation.

Remus made the trees grow. The forest was silent, except for the rabbits. Sirius wanted to bring rabbits. We didn't bother arguing with him. Peter nicked us food, and the flowers. I did the stars, though Sirius gave me the idea.

Sirius came out of hiding. In his mouth, was a basket. In the basket, was a letter. Gryffindor may be brave people. But I'm not that brave.

She read it. I remember what it said. Even now, four years later.

_Lily,_

_I never meant to hurt you, or cause you so much trouble. This note, says what I am to afraid to say in person._

_You are amazing, beautiful, brilliant, and funny. You make every room you enter that much brighter, and when _

_you leave, you take my breath with you. I stayed away from you, and it hurt to do it, because you are my life._

_I worked hard, so hard, after the Willow, to make myself be the man you need. Dumbledore helped, remind me_

_to thank him one more time. If you don't want to date me, if after all this time, you really, truly, can't stand to_

_be near me, tell me, and you will never hear from me about it again. I Solemnly Swear._

_James T. Potter._

...

.....

We were married June 6th, 1978.

I still don't know how I got so lucky, after all I did to her.

But I don't care anymore.

Remus was best man. It was, after all, his idea.

Sirius was ring bearer. He wanted to use the basket again.

We told everyone I transfigured him.

Peter planned the whole thing. Lily tried, but he wanted to be useful, and she was rather busy. I kept stealing her away for pic-nics.

....

.....

Our son was born July 31st, today, 1980. His name is Harry James Potter, and he is 8lbs of screaming joy. Sirius is his godfather. I write this now, so that one day, Harry may know the truth, if we aren't there to say it. Or if I am to scared.

Harry, Remus is a great man. You owe him your existence.

Peter is good too, if sometimes a little odd.

Sirius is... well. He is Sirius-ly my best mate ever.

Don't tell your mother though. She thinks she is.

And Lily. I will always, and forever, be your stalker.

_Every move you make_

_Every step you take_

_Ill be watching you_

_Ill be watching you_

_Ill be watching you_

_Ill be watching you_

_Ill be watching you..._


End file.
